1990s
This is a timeline of events that occurred during the 1990s. 1990 April 24 *Hale wakes up in the HYDRA Preparatory Academy and prepares for the day. *Hale talks to Jasper Sitwell at breakfast about how excited she is that Daniel Whitehall will be leading her class today. *Whitehall gives a lecture to Hale's class, talking about how they are finding a new way to replicate the super soldier effect of the process performed on Steve Rogers, but are missing a key component. Hale's classmate Wolfgang von Strucker suggests they try to acquire the Tesseract, but Whitehall is impressed when Hale instead suggests looking to space for answers. *Hale does weight training, and some of the boys in her class bully her, putting extra weights on her bar. She manages to get it off her safely then starts a fight with von Strucker for putting the boys up to it. *Hale is forced to shoot the dog she has grown attached to over her time in class, so as to prove she is capable of not letting emotion become a liability. 25 *Hale goes to breakfast, bruised from her fight. She finds out that Jasper Sitwell has been assigned to infiltrate S.H.I.E.L.D., but that she has not received a placement letter yet. She had to shoot her dog last night. *Hale is taken to see Daniel Whitehall, who explains that since she is the only girl graduating, she is the only one capable of a special task they wish to assign her. He tells her that she will infiltrate the air force and that they will artificially inseminate her with a child designed to be optimized for particle infusion. Hale is angry that her talents will be wasted, but reluctantly accepts. *The Hubble Space Telescope is launched into Earth orbit. May *Twins Pietro and Wanda Maximoff are born in Sokovia, with Pietro being born 12 minutes before his sister. August 5 *Cameron Harlow is born to Justin Harlow and his wife 1991 June 4 *Adele Harlow is born to Justin Harlow and his wife December 16 *'Assassination of Howard and Maria Stark by The Winter Soldier:' **Howard and Maria Stark are assassinated in Long Island, New York on the road to the Pentagon, by the Winter Soldier, who acts under the orders of HYDRA so as to obtain samples of the Super Soldier Serum. **The assassination is orchestrated to look like a car accident. 1992 January 15 *King T'Chaka travels to Oakland, California to visit his undercover brother, N'Jobu, having received evidence that N'Jobu assisted Ulysses Klaue when he attacked Wakanda. *'Assassination of N'Jobu:' T'Chaka accuses N'Jobu of assisting Klaue, N'Jobu's friend "James" reveals himself to be Zuri, another undercover Wakandan, who has always been loyal to T'Chaka. N'Jobu passionately attempts to convince his older brother of why it was necessary to take vibranium out of Wakanda, so as to arm the oppressed African diaspora and help the world to run better. When T'Chaka refuses to listen and sentences him to death, N'Jobu pulls a gun to shoot Zuri. T'Chaka moves swiftly to stop him and ends up stabbing his brother in the chest with the Panther Habit's claws, killing him. *Meanwhile, N'Jobu's young son, Erik Stevens, plays basketball outside. He notices the Wakandan jet as it leaves. *Stevens returns home to his apartment and finds his father dead. He cradles his father's body and cries. *Arriving home in Wakanda, T'Chaka visits the City of the Dead. An 11-year-old Prince T'Challa and his friend, 10-year-old Nakia are exploring and come across the king. T'Chaka tells T'Challa not to roam. He then proceeds to tell his son that he made a hard decision earlier that day, but that being king comes with the price of hard decisions. T'Challa would remember this moment 24 years later when he entered the Ancestral Plane after being crowned king. 1995 May 12 *'Ambush on Torfa:' Starforce consisting of Yon-Rogg, Vers, Minn-Erva, Korath, Att-Lass and Bron-Char go to Torfa to rescue the Kree operative known as Soh-Larr from the Skrulls. The locals turned out to be disguised Skrulls, even Soh-Larr himself, who reveals himself to be Talos as he knocks out Vers and takes her to his ship. *'Escape from Skrulls' Ship:' The Skrulls inspect Vers' memories and discovers she is from Planet C-53 and met Mar-Vell. After she awakens, she breaks herself free, fights the Skrulls and causes a hull breach. With the ship about to be destroyed above C-53 (better known as Earth), Vers commandeered one of the Skrulls' escape pods, but Talos managed to damage it in her escape, resulting in the pod being destroyed during planetary re-entry, leaving Vers in freefall. *Vers crash-lands on a Los Angeles Blockbuster. After asking for help from a nearby security guard, she gets equipment from a nearby Radio Shack, and by joining the disassembled pieces with a payphone, creates a communicator to contact Yon-Rogg. 13 *Talos and three other Skrulls emerge from a Los Angeles beach, and disguise themselves as humans. S.H.I.E.L.D. arrives to inspect the events of the prior night, with director Keller inspecting the field operations, Phil Coulson entering the Blockbuster, and Nick Fury going after Vers. *'Chase of the Skrulls:' Vers was about to be arrested by Fury, when the Skrulls showed up and attacked them. Vers then began to chase the Skrull through Los Angeles, including inside a train, and while the Skrull escapes, Vers gets a crystal with her extracted memories from him. Fury and Coulson followed them in a car until the real Coulson contacts in the radio. Realizing he's with an impostor, Fury crashes the car, which kills what is revealed to be another Skrull. *To both lay low and seek answers, Vers steals clothes from a mannequin and a motorcycle from a man who teased her Starforce Uniform, and drives to a bar she saw in her memories. Fury is already there, and says he can get Vers' into the Nevada Air Force base of her memories. *As Fury and Vers retrieve helpful information, the latter learns that she was a fighter pilot for the United States Air Force alongside a fellow comrade, Maria Rambeau, both under the tutelage of Wendy Lawson for Project P.E.G.A.S.U.S. *'Ambush at Joint USAFA Facility:' Fury reports to Keller of their location and a posse of agents led by the director arrive, including Coulson. Upon realizing that Keller had been compromised by Talos, Fury goes rogue with Vers; Coulson allows the two to escape. Motivated to seek answers from Rambeau, Fury, and Vers, accompanied by Goose, a cat who they encountered at the facility, hijack a Quadjet to Rambeau's residence in New Orleans, Louisiana. *Rambeau is initially shocked at Vers' presence, while her daughter Monica is ecstatic at seeing her "Auntie Carol". With the help of some keepsakes, Vers learns more about her Earth life as Carol Danvers. *Talos and Norex infiltrate the Rambeau house, and dissuade Danvers to listen to him by saying he had the black box recording of Lawson's jet. The audio recovered Danvers' memory of the crash and how she got her powers. Talos reveals that the Skrulls were victims of Kree persecution that Mar-Vell hoped to find a refuge for. Confused about her identity and revolted about being lied to by the Kree for the last six years, Danvers decided to make things right with the Skrulls by helping them find Lawson's old lab, whose coordinates were heard in the recording. 14 *While Yon-Rogg kills Norex who disguised himself as Vers as a distraction, a modified Quadjet flies Mar-Vell's Laboratory in orbit. Vers and the crew discover some refugee Skrulls, including Talos' own wife and son, already lived there, and the artefact exploited by Mar-Vell's research, the Tesseract. *'Battle at Mar-Vell's Laboratory:' The Starforce arrives, subdues Danvers and tries to throw the Skrulls and humans out of the airlock. Through the intervention of Goose, who is revealed as a Flerken, as well as Danvers unleashing her true powers, the Starforce are defeated. The Accusers arrive hoping to purge the Skrulls from Earth, but Danvers destroys their missiles and then one of their warships, making Ronan order a retreat. *On the way back to Earth, Goose claws and blinds Fury's left eye. *Danvers gives a modified pager to Fury so he would contact her in case of emergencies, and departs Earth to help the Skrulls fly into deep space in search of a new home. 17 *Fury decides to ask his superiors to seek superpowered beings that could protect Earth in case other extraterrestrial menaces arrived. Inspired by Danvers' callsign in the Air Force, he names these plans the Avengers Initiative. July 15 *Cedar Harlow dies on the 50th year of Rosie’s disappearance on her birthday by suicide Category:Timeline